


How Right Tonight Might Be

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She could admit to herself that she was curious but if it unnerved her soon-to-be lover then she would leave it alone.





	How Right Tonight Might Be

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

She smoked a cigarette in the back of the Towncar in an effort to calm down. Her hands shook but CJ knew it was not apprehension. It was nerves, pure and simple, and she wanted them to go away. Smashing the cigarette into the ashtray, CJ took the compact from her purse and gave herself a good look. She reapplied her lipstick when the car stopped. CJ took a deep breath through her nose and out of her mouth as Lewis opened the door. It was raining again; he held an umbrella over her head as they walked up to the house. The front door opened, Robert the butler waited for her in the foyer.

“Good evening, Ms. Cregg.” He said, taking her jacket. “May I get you a drink or something to eat?”

“No, thank you. Where is the Vice-President?”

“In the study? Shall I announce you?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

CJ walked through the large living room, into the smaller den, and to her right down a hallway. The door was ajar but she knocked anyway, smiling when she heard Leo’s voice. Walking in, they were face to face for the first time in two weeks.

“Hi.”

Leo put down his paperwork and came around the desk.

“Hello.”

CJ was finally able to exhale, wrapped in his arms again. Who knew she would miss it this much? Who knew it would feel so good?

“I've missed you.” He whispered.

“Ditto. How was your trip?”

“Long.” He replied, laughing.

“Other than that. Why are you still, wearing a tie, Leo McGarry?” she toyed with it as Leo caressed her back.

“I guess I never thought to take it off. The trip accomplished what it needed to. Now I get to come home and drown in paperwork.”

“Not tonight.” CJ shook her head. “Let’s go upstairs and help you relax after your long trip.”

“Well, I slept off the jetlag most of yesterday. I am quite energetic today, Claudia Jean.”

She smiled. Leo pulled her closer and they shared a tender kiss. She did not want it to end but it did, and soon they were walking hand and hand to the stairs. CJ had been on the second floor once before, she used the guest room to change and prepare for the State Dinner. She had never seen the master bedroom, where Leo laid his head every night.

“I miss the Watergate actually.” Leo said, turning on a lamp. “I had been there so long…it was home. This place is just big and lonely. I thought of returning to my penthouse but the Secret Service thinks it would be a security nightmare. I don't see how but…”

CJ cut him off with her lips. She did not want to talk. Yes, she was nervous but rambling on and on would probably make her more so. Leo did not know if he should take the kissing straight to the bed on have a little foreplay on the chaise. Unfortunately, it had been a long time since he had to make decisions of that nature. His companion finally made it for him.

“Close the door, Leo.”

She moved out of his arms and he closed the door. He watched as, button by button, her blouse came undone. CJ slid it down her arms with a smile. As she moved back onto the bed Leo could not help but admire her red bra.

“You're very beautiful.” He said.

“You're very far away. Come to bed, Mr. Vice-President.”

Saying that Leo was eager was quite an understatement. CJ’s laugh was enthusiastic as he shook out of his JP Tod’s and his tie. Joining her, he knew the taste of her lips would become an addiction. She tasted like tobacco and Diet Coke tonight, but there was also something else. Something sweet and familiar to the Vice-President. It took some time to come to him. Leo brushed the silky strap of CJ’s bra aside to kiss her shoulder. She had freckles and he planned to become intimately acquainted with every one of them.

“Licorice.” He murmured, sucking her shoulder.

“I eat Twizzlers at the office. They are a low calorie snack.”

“I still taste them on your mouth.”

“C'mere and have another taste.”

Leo grinned, once again kissing her. They lay on their sides, kissing as Leo fumbled around with her front clasp bra.

“Complicated.” He said between kisses.

CJ laughed but did not bother to help. He was a very smart man; eventually he got it. She slid it off and he was finally able to touch her there. Leo fantasized about CJ without her clothes since the day they met. He justified his behavior by figuring that they all did. She was long, lean, and so sexy. Her breasts were small, with scattered freckles and reddish brown nipples. They hardened upon first touch. Leo stroked her breasts, cupped, caressed, and teased them with his lips.

“Mmm, Leo.”

In a matter of seconds, Leo knew he had to have her. He wanted to take her, possess her, make her cry for him even if the feelings only lasted a few moments. There was more fumbling but Leo did better with the clasp on her grey slacks. CJ pushed them off her hips and down her legs. She wore a pair of red, see through panties that made the Vice-President salivate. Turning over on her back, she held Leo close.

“Do you like them?” she asked.

“I love them. I have imagined how exquisite you must be under your clothing. My very active imagination could never touch the real thing.”

CJ closed her eyes as he kissed her and ran his hand over her flat stomach.

“You're still dressed Leopold, highly unfair. Get naked now.”

When she reached for the buttons of his dress shirt, Leo stiffened a bit. He pulled back and took her hands in his.

“What's the matter?”

He was quiet for a few minutes. His hazel eyes were downcast; she knew he was searching for the words. CJ sat up on the mound of pillows, her hands still in his. A bit rattled by the sudden halt in activity allowed her mind to wander. She wondered if Leo made his own bed. It seemed improbable that he would desire this many pillows…he was sensible in that way. If he did not need them to sleep or relax, they were unnecessary.

“Leo, talk to me honey.”

“I really want you.”

“The feeling is mutual. Let’s stop pontificating and enjoy what we both want so much.”

“It’s just that…how about turning out the light.”

“If you want to we can, but I would love to see you.” She took hold of his face. “Leo, you can tell me anything. Our decade-long friendship will always come first. I promise I will understand, or do my very best to.”

“I have a horrendous scar on my chest, CJ. No one but my doctor and I have ever seen it. You're just so perfect and I don’t want…I don’t want to repulse you.”

“Oh God, that’s never going to happen.” Her hands started to move across the buttons. “I care about you Leo, not the scar on your chest. It’s a sign of your survival and it will never repulse me. By the way, I am not perfect.”

“We will have to agree to disagree on that.” his shirt opened, Leo took it off completely. He still wore a Hanes tee shirt underneath and did not want to let it go. “Please turn off the light.”

“Alright.” CJ nodded.

She reached over and clicked the lamp off. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. Leo took off the tee shirt, his slacks and socks. She was in his arms, once again delighting in his kisses. Her hands explored his skin. She felt the scar, the raised skin under her fingers. CJ did her best not to look at it. She could admit to herself that she was curious but if it unnerved her soon-to-be lover then she would leave it alone. Leo moaned when her hands squeezed his buttocks. One slowly came around to stroke his erection. He rested his forehead on her shoulder.

“Oh, that feels good.”

“It’s supposed to. And it’s just the beginning.”

CJ stripped him of his boxers, took off her panties and slipped between the cool of the sheets. The Vice-President was right behind her. Leo moved his body over hers, smiling as CJ opened her thighs for him. He stroked her there and she shivered. He wanted to take his time; see, hear, taste, touch, and tell her everything he would do to her. Slow seduction would have to wait. If he did not take her right now, Leo was sure he would die of the want. Reaching into the nightstand, he grabbed a condom.

“Foreplay over?” CJ asked, chuckling. She drew him into a kiss.

“For now. Don’t worry; your beautiful body will get every ounce of the attention it deserves. I plan to get to know it as well as my own.”

Leo was gentle when he slid inside of her for the first time. She was so hot; he could not contain his moan. Fearing it would end before starting, Leo didn’t move immediately. He took a deep breath and kissed her. They started to move together. CJ closed her eyes, gripping his back as Leo’s confidence grew. His thrusts went deeper; CJ opened her thighs and her hips rose from the mattress.

“Oh, oh Leo, ohhh God.”

He could not come any closer but CJ tried to pull him to her. Leo needed a little room though; he was just getting his rhythm back.

“Open your eyes baby; look at me.”

CJ did as he asked, whimpering from the feelings.

“Tell me if you feel good.”

“So good…ohhh Leo. Don't stop, oh don’t stop.”

“I can't, I want you too much. I need you; I can't…oh Claudia Jean.”

He was trembling, unsure of how much longer he could hold on. Leo slid his hand between them and quickly found her clit.

“That is my favorite spot.” He said as she came alive and crashed into her first orgasm. The Vice-President was not done. Soon CJ was sailing again and this time Leo was with her. The way his name came from her lips, that strangled shriek of desire, was enough to drive him mad. He collapsed on her and CJ held him tight.

“Don’t move. I want you inside of me.”

Leo caressed her face. They kissed until he was excited again.

“Mmm, that was exactly what I wanted it to be.”

“I can do better.” He promised, pulling out and resting on the mattress. “I'm a bit rusty and not as young as I used to be.”

“You're just fine, believe me.”

CJ wrapped the sheet around her as Leo cleaned himself up. He embraced her and her hand once again found the scar. It was about 5 inches in length; she flattened her palm on it to feel his heartbeat.

“I think I told you this, but for a while after the surgery I could hear it beating.”

“You never told me that. Was it psychological?”

“No. My heart was open in my chest, if that makes any sense. I was going to hear it until it scabbed over.”

“How long did that take?” CJ asked.

“About 10 weeks. I was lying in bed on a night just like this one, listening. I couldn’t hear it anymore. I missed it because for a while it reminded me that I was still alive.”

“I can hear it.”

“That’s because you're close. I really like you close, by the way.”

“I can get closer.”

“I'm not entirely sure…” CJ straddled him and Leo grinned. “OK, I was wrong. I like closer even better.”

They kissed, Leo running his hands down her long spine. She stroked him alive again and he put his hands on top of hers.

“Baby, I may not be able to…”

“Shh. I am going to take such good care of you, Mr. Vice-President. All you have to do is nod. Would you like me to take care of you?”

Leo nodded, not sure he could let his mind believe what was about to happen. He might never be able to get back from that place. The sexiest woman in the world slid her body under the sheets. She made Leo cry out her name, pull her hair, and finally come like a man half his age. Then she pulled him to her breast for the best sleep of his adult life.

***

CJ woke the next morning with a smile on her face. Leo was spooned behind her, his leg resting between hers and his erection pressed on her ass. Yeah, that was a good way to wake up.

“You're awake.” She whispered.

“How did you know that?”

“I don't know; I just did.” She turned in his arms. “Good morning.”

“Good morning. Last night was wonderful.”

“We have time for a lot more wonderful.”

Leo grinned, giving her the first kiss of the morning.

“You're wearing a tee shirt and no boxer shirts.” She said.

“Astute observation.”

“I am going to have to see it eventually. The longer you wait, the more apprehensive you will be. I have no intention of pressuring you though.”

“Thank you.”

“To be fair, I will put on my tee shirt too.”

“You don’t have a tee shirt.” Leo replied.

“I can borrow yours.”

“The scales would again be unbalanced.”

“I can live with that, Leopold.”

“We need to talk about something.” He said.

“Right now?”

“It is one of those better sooner than later type things.”

“Alright. What is it?”

“The Vice-President has never had a girlfriend, at least not one he talks about. Not to insinuate that you are my girlfriend.”

“So noted.”

“If you continue to be my companion, I doubt it will create more than the usual speculation. It just seems unfair of me to ask you to put your life on hold for the next four years.”

“Leo, I am working hard trying to establish this foundation and my post-White House life. I would not call that putting my life on hold. I don’t have much time for a social life.”

“That does not sound enticing.”

“It has its setbacks.” CJ replied.

“Do you want…do you want to be with me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“What if someone better comes along? Someone who can give you all of his time and attention?”

“I don’t want a man with that much time on his hands. Anyway, I had that recently…we see how well it went.”

“Claudia Jean…”

“If you don’t want to do this, or you want a friends with benefits situation, cut the shit and tell me. Don’t let me get attached to you and then break my heart.”

“I would never do that.” Leo said. “It could just be tough. My life is even more public than it was before. I know how much you are cherishing your privacy.”

CJ nodded. She did not know what else to say. Suddenly she felt as if Leo was pushing her away again and didn’t like it. He said he was not going to do that.

“I need to be able to trust your word, Leo.”

“What do you mean?”

“You said you wouldn’t push me away. I know there will be distance, work, propriety, interference from the masses and probably the press, but I am a big girl and I can handle it. I cannot handle indecision and wishy-washiness. Oh God, that sounds like something my father used to say. Hell, maybe it is too early for this conversation.”

“In the morning?” Leo asked.

“Period.”

“I just want to keep the lines of communication open, even if our discussions sometimes have to be unpleasant. For the record, I am already in love with you.”

“Leo!”

“What? Too many cards on the table? At my age CJ, it’s silly to hold in the important things. I am a busy man, committed to something right now. I still intend to carve whatever space is available for you.”

CJ kissed him before holding him close.

“We play it by ear.” She said. “It is the best we can do. We can talk, plan, and do our best to have as many lazy Saturdays as humanly possible. The rest is for time to tell. There is no point in beating it like a dead horse. We have many more fascinating things to discuss.”

“Could you love me? Dammit, that was unfair. I'm sorry CJ.”

“Do you want an answer?”

“No.” Leo lied, shaking his head. “I just want you to be comfortable with our slightly unconventional situation.”

“I'm quite comfortable right now, Mr. Vice-President. Is this a sleep number bed?”

“CJ, you are something.” He laughed. “It’s early; we could go back to sleep.”

“Or…” she took the hem of his tee shirt and pulled it over his head. All the anxiety and Leo did not even attempt to stop her. CJ ran her hands down his chest. “You could make love to me and then get me waffles in bed.”

“You have much better ideas than I do.”

“Oh, and since we are stating things for the record, I simply adore you Leo. The feelings blossomed after I became Chief of Staff and I tried to bury them. Then I told myself it was a silly crush. It’s not silly, is it?”

“No.”

Leo made love to her. Then he got lucky and was able to make love to her again. They needed a nap before brunch in bed. The Vice-President had a free weekend and though CJ did not, she would spend every moment she could with him. It was better to push the idea of three more years of stolen moments from her mind. The situation was a bit abnormal, but it was theirs. Even as they held each other, neither CJ nor Leo knew if it would work. Giving up on it, however, was unthinkable.

***


End file.
